Alex Rider's worst nightmare
by LoganT
Summary: Sabina is kidnapped by Iraqi Insurgents and it's Alex's job to rescue her. Chapter 7 now up. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Alan Blunt flickered on the 80" Plasma screen TV. It showed 5 masked men with only their eyes showing. Then the camera panned to a girl, it was Sabina Pleasure. Alex's heart sank as she read the commands the group gave her "Please release all Iraqi Insurgent prisoners or they will execute me You have one week".The insurgents screamed "Allah Akbar!".

Alex knew what the execution would be. He saw these videos on the news all the time, and 100 times out of 100 they were executed. "Why can't we just release the prisoners?" Alex asked "Alex it's not that simple. The US policy is that they do not negotiate with terrorists. The UK is no exception." Blunt replied.

Alex wanted to rescue her, but this was close to impossible. No in fact it was impossible. No one has any idea where these insurgents could be. "What do you propose I do?" Alan Blunt took a heavy sigh and said "Go covert. Alex this is a lot different than your last 6 missions. Why? Because you will have absolutely no contact with us. You have no gadgets, nothing. Though you do have one thing. But this one thing is a lot different than your last gadgets. Alex, we will be surgically implanting a tracking device inside your shoulder."

In any other occasion Alex would of refused to do it, but this was the only way, and Alex had to do it. He wanted to do it. He lied face down on a hospital bed. The doctor injected anesthesia into Alex so he wouldn't feel the pain. He woke up with only a little bit of pain in his shoulder. Alan Blunt walked over to Alex and told him "It will only hurt for a little while". "How am I getting in?" Alex asked

"You'll figure it out" he replied. That really didn't help Alex. "Alex you will be entering Iraq with the third infantry. It is your job that once you are on the ground, you find a way out. Here are your clothes, these will let you blend into the desert climte."

Alex put on his desert camouflage outfit. "Alex, although you won't have any gadgets, besides the one in your shoulder; we have decided to give you a gun." Mr Blunt then pulled out a Colt .45 pistol. Alex took it carefully out of Alan Blunt's hands. He had never felt such a powerful weapon, in his life. Alex put it inside his camouflage jacket.

"The helicopter is here Alex." It was a huge Black Hawk helicopter. Alex walked up the ladder to the helipad. Just as he was about to walk on, Alan Blunt gave him one more thing. A pack of gum. Mr.Blunt didn't have time to explain but Alex figured it out. If he chews on it for 10 seconds he can use it to melt locks. If he is in a situation where they are not going to kill him, but only torture him for information, and that information can't get out, chewing on it for 20 seconds kills you.

He thought most of the guys in the helicopter would treat him like a kid. Suprisingly, they are just as nervous going as he is. Twelve hours had passed. Alex had a million thoughts running through his head. As they reached their destination, black ropes were dropped out of the side of the Black Hawk helicopter, they slid down one-by-one. Alex was last. As soon as everyone was on the ground, all hell broke loose.

The helicopter was hit by a rocket launcher, and there was a huge explosion. Everyone hit the ground. Then they heard gun shots coming from who knows where. Everyone pulled out their MP5's and AK-47's and let loose. Alex was hiding behind the burning Black Hawk, as he was dodging bullets left and right. He caught one of the insurgents eyes, he had absolutely no fear, and was not afraid to die. A man from the group crawled forward to get a better shot. He moves on to a mine, it explodes. Body parts are flying everywhere, people are covering their faces and shooting back. It was right then when Alex realized how dangerous this really was.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything about Alex Rider

Alex had to clear his mind. Which is hard when you literally watched someone explode. He walked over an arm, the finger was set on on the trigger button. Alex took the MP5 off of the detached arm. He then walked over to his upper body, which was completely detached from his lower body; and removed his bullet proof vest, along with the ammo.

Alex felt kind of bad, but it was good to salvage these things. The group treaded their way for miles, and then they reached the camp. It was late, and everyone was exhausted. They all went to bed. Except Alex. He lied on his cot looking up, thinking about his whole life. He was checking his world-clock watch, which has the time for over twenty countries, including Iraq.

His watched beeped, it was 12 A.M. Go time. Alex put on the bullet proof vest, cocked his Colt .45 and stuck the MP5 in the back of his pants. The night was pitched dark, but there was light from the fire of the Black Hawk, and the moon, giving him enough light to move on. He found footsteps, which he followed. He arrived at mountain. He could hear the gun shots only 100 feet away. It was a group of kids, maybe 8-12 practicing for the Taliban.

He sneaked over to one of the boulders, to get a better angle. One of the commanding officers lined a women up, the 8 year old pointed pointed his gun at her head. Tears were slowly flowing down here face, you could see the fear in her eyes. The little boy aimed, the officer yelled "Go!", he pulled the trigger and the bullet went right through her head.

She slid down to the ground, leaving a streak of red blood. Alex stood there, on the verge of vomiting. He held it back, well actually he threw up, but kept it in his mouth, and then swallowed it back in. Wasn't great, but he didn't want anyone to hear him. Alex got over the initial shock of seeing someone being executed.

The officer walked over to the boy and patted him on the back. The kid just stared at the body. Not really knowing what he just did. He just killed someones mother, someones wife, someones daughter, and someones sister. The boy walked over to the group of other 8-12 year olds. Alex ran around to the other side, and was right behind one of the leaders.

He put his hand around his mouth, killing him silently. He pulled out his Colt .45 pistol and shot the two men in the head running towards him. He took the ID's and other valuable information off of the three men he just killed. The sun was rising and he need to get back to base. He walked for a few miles, until he reached camp.

Quietly he opened the tent, put his MP5 and Colt .45 down on the ground, under his cot. But Alex wasn't ready for bed just yet. Something was wrong. Everyone in the room was dead silent, no snoring, no nothing. It just didn't seem right. Trusting his instincts, he went over to one of the guys and felt his pulse. There wsa none, he was dead.

The blood was flooding the sheets, dripping to the floor, everyone else had been executed also. He lifted the covers and saw the bullet in his skull. Alex wanted to save Sabina, now more than ever. Then an Arab man walked up behind Alex and pointed his gun at Alex's head. "DON'T MOVE!" Alex couldn't do anything, no karate kick was fast enough. All he had to do was pull the trigger. He put a black bag of Alex's head, tied his hands and legs and threw him into the back of a car, he then sped off, leaving a trail of dust. Alex didn't know what to do, he had no idea where he was going, and what they were going to do to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up in a cold dark room. All there were was concrete walls and a 90 watt light bulb. Alex couldn't defend himself right now, he was too tired. One of the guards walked into the room and dragged Alex out of the room, into another room. Alex was forced to stand up. The guard told him to strip. Hesitating, he took off his shirt and then his pants. Alex was left only in his boxers. The guard told him to take his boxers off. Alex sighed, took a deep breath and pulled them off.

Now it was time for a body search. The guard checked every part of his body. He got down to his penis and checked his testicles for anything that could track him. Alex just stared straight ahead. He couldn't believe this was happening. Obviously the whole "Checking for tracking devices in the ball sack" was a bullshit excuse to sexually molest someone. Alex was nervous the guard would find the tracking device in his shoulder.

Fortunately, he skimped over that. The guard took all of his clothes, including his boxers, Alex was left to stay in a cold dark room, which reaked of human feces and blood from the many body parts. Alex was scared. He could hear the screams of the men, women, and children being executed, either by a knife, or a gun shot. A man was shot in the head, the blood splatter hit Alex, who's cell was right next to that mans.

Alex was cold, and curled into a ball. He had no clothes on, and he didn't know what to do. Sabina could be one of the people being executed. After the executions stop, which Alex could estimate was at least ten executions. The concrete walls would lift up only about an inch, so other prisoners couldn't get out. Ten showers were turned on, as blood and fingers, diarrhea (and anything else that could fit), streamed through inch prison wall, and ended at Alex's cell.

Alex Rider was literally in a pool of blood. He was naked, covered in blood and human feces. Alex was disgusted. So disgusted he vomited on himself. He was now covered in not only blood and feces, but now his own vomit. Alex just sat there, trying to think of a plan. It looked like he was going to be next. There was a pattern with the food. It arrived every six hours. Usually just bread and water, and sometimes just water. They wanted him to suffer, but still be alive to know about it.

Alex went went over to the shower and turned it on. All of the blood, vomit, and feces were washed off of his body. He then made sure, the whole cell was washed down. He shut off the shower immediately after he heard footsteps. It was dinner time. Alex went over to the door, and stood right next to the little opening that was used to give trays. He waited for the little sliding door to open. Then with force, stuck his hand out, and grabbed the guards neck, choking him, it took a while to kill him. But when he did, Alex couldn't be more proud of himself.

He reached down and grabbed the keys to unlock the door. When he got out, he took off the guards clothes and put it on himself. Surprisingly, it fit really well. He assumed they were about the same size. He then took the guards gun, which interestingly enough was a Colt .45. This one had a silencer on it. He took the mans helmet and put it on top of himself. It covered his face, but not his eyes.

Alex reached into his pockets, and couldn't believe what he felt. It was the ID's of everyone who was executed. Including the ID's that Alex took from the 3 people he killed. In the other pocket was the man's wallet, he took his ID and the other guards ID's he kept in his wallet. Alex dragged the mans body into the cell, turned on the showers and locked him in there.

Now he had to find a way to escape. Alex started to walk, until he found something. He could see the guards checking out, and now it was his time to check out. The guard asked him for ID, he took out the mans ID card and showed it to him. The guard gave him to go ahead. The doors were opened, and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, over at MI6, they were seeing everything Alex was seeing. Though they didn't tell him, while he was under anesthesia they put two contact lenses in his eyes. One in one eye, one in the other. These contact lenses send a video feed of what Alex Rider sees to the computers back at MI6. Alex Rider was a little surprised that immediately after he walked outside of the door, or went about 100 yards, the building was hit by a missile. Coincidence? Knowing MI6, probably not. Alex chose not to think anything of it. He just had to find a way to locate Sabina.

He started to wonder, how were Sabina Pleasure's parents? MI6 said absolutely nothing about them. Then again, he didn't ask. But surely MI6 would of at least said "something" about them. Maybe they assumed he knew how they were. Probably grieving. Alex didn't have a lot of time to reflect upon this. He had to save Sabina. MI6 was a little concerned that Alex had killed four people in the matter of around 24 hours. They were afraid that he might go into depression. Although Alex Rider seemed fine now, there was a possibility that he would go into depression.

Alex Rider killed four people in a matter of matters. He thought he would never even think of doing this, but it took him nothing to convince himself that he should do this. He just did it. Maybe it was because he was angry. He thought that no one who would do such vile and horrible acts should have any sympathy towards them. Alex focused on trying to find a way to find her. It was nearly impossible. Each building looked the same. The only way he locate her would be to go under cover as prison guard.

This wouldn't be hard, considering what he was wearing. He looked for other prison guards, or anyone who looked like him. People treated Alex with so much respect. He assumed that they were forced to do this. It made Alex feel a little uncomfortable. Not surprisingly they weren't hard to find. In a back alley they were loading prisoners into the back of a truck. Alex thought about the fact that the other prison guards might find it odd that another guard just randomly showed up. Fortunately, they didn't think much of it. He was loaded into the back of the truck with two other guards and the prisoners.

Every single one of them had a black bag on top of them. Judging on the height, he figured out most of them were men, some were women, and a percent of them were children. He could hear the little cries coming from the people. It almost made him cry, but he sucked it back up. They traveled for about two miles, using secret roads that probably nobody knew about. They arrived at a vacant building. Then the unloading of prisoners started to happen. Each man, women, and child were lined up in single file lines.

Each guard was assigned a prisoner. A leash with spikes was attached to every prisoners head, so that if the prisoner tried to escape, they would kill themselves. Alex was given a young fourteen year old boy like himself. The fear in his eyes was unbelieveable. He knew more of what happened here, than Alex would ever know. A backround check would show up that some of his othe family members were killed here. Alex Rider didn't want to be harsh or mean, but when the guards were watching him, he had to be.

Alex walked over to the prison cell and gently took off the spiked leash. Each guard was ordered 24/7 watch over their prisoners. This was good for Alex. If he could befriend this boy, by telling him the truth, he might find a way to save Sabina.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Alex asked "What?" the boy replied. To Alex's surprise, he spoke English fluently. But then again, the boy was probably more shocked at Alex, than Alex was of him. "Can you tell me anything about this place?" Alex knew for sure that he wouldn't question him. "I can tell you a lot of things about this place. I have bad memories here" "Like what?" Alex asked. "Well, my sister, mother, brother and father have all been murdered here. Once you are inside these prison walls, you never get out. Never. Until they kill you. Democracy doesn't exist in this country. They kill them, the victims, way before it says on whatever tape they made. The insurgents will make some shitty tape on how if "American and Britain doesn't remove their armed forces in 7 days, we will execute so-and-so. Right after they film the "ransom" I guess you could call it. They execute them. While people are scrambling to find them, the deal has already been done. It's sad, but that's how it works around here. Once you see that DV camera coming, you know you are next. Anymore things you need to know?"

Over at MI6, they are analyzing this boy. According to the files they have on him, his parents were both terrorists. Both blowing themselves up, back in 2000. So, he had to be around 12 or 13. MI6 knew that this boy wasn't telling the truth. Who by the way, doesn't have a name. He's listed as a "John Doe". They had to get Alex Rider out of there, before he leaked too much information. Alan Blunt called up the commanding chief officer, via satellite. "Get him out of there" was all Mr. Blunt needed to say, for the officer to know what to do. The man swiftly entered the building, found Alex Rider and dragged him out of there. Alex knew that MI6 wouldn't send him alone. "JESUS CHRIST!" Alex exclaimed "GODDAMMIT! I WAS GETTING SOMEWHERE! AND YOU CAME IN AND FUCKED IT UP!"

"Alex, he wasn't telling the truth" surprisingly for a chief officer he spoke very softly. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" "Um..." "WHAT! SHIT! I AM SO FUCKING MAD!" "Remember when you were under anesthesia for that chip device that goes in your shoulder? Yeah well, sorry for not telling you but we put some contact lenses in you".

"For what?" Alex asked, breathing pretty heavy. "Too see what you see. It sends a video feed straight to

the computers back at MI6". "So basically you've seen everything I've seen?" "Yes" the man replied. "That means you've seen me..." "Yes" the man replied "And you've seen my pe..." "Yes" the man replied. "But don't worry Alex, it's too small to even notice..." "GOOD JOKE DUMBASS!" Alex replied. "Alright, well you are going to have to come with me, and help with the search. Here is your gun, an MP5, and your bullet proof vest. "Can I call MI6?" Alex asked. "Surely" the chief replied and handed him a world phone. "Who would you like to call?" "MI6 HeadQuarters please". Alan was the first to answer. "Alex! So glad to see you." "Yeah cut the bullshit. Do you have any leads? And what about Sabina's parents?" "Alex, we have reason to believe that Mr and Mrs. Pleasure are apart of the kidnapping." "What? That's impossible. Why wouldn't you tell me this? This is huge information." "Well, we still aren't sure, and we chose not to tell you because well, honestly I don't know. We figured that if you knew it might cause you to go a little overboard. By the way, those were some good 4 kills. Oh, and I know we sent you with no gadgets, but check in the humvee. Smithers left some things you could use. Goodbye Alex. Talk to you soon." and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex Rider entered the Humvee and found the gadgets in a glove box. Automatically he spotted multiple contact lenses. One was night vision, and the other one was infrared. Also, if you put them on brass or metal it would melt the lock. Then he saw an ear piece, it fits snugly inside your ear, like a hearing aid, and MI6 can send him information whenever they want. You wouldn't be able to tell he has anything in his ear, it was specially designed to match his skin color. And then he found some car keys, but what could they be to?

He clicked the button on the remote that said "information" on it. Alex was told to look behind him and what he saw was beautiful. It was a Saab Aero X, this thing looked amazing. It's not even made, inf act it's probably never coming out. Alex couldn't begin to fathom just how powerful it was. Born from jets, this had to be the fastest car, not on the market. Alex Rider personally called up Alan Blunt to thank him. Opening the trunk, he found to MP5's.

In the car was this amazing GPS system, being able to send feedback straight back to the main computers at MI6. In the arm rest was a PalmOne Treo 650, Alex had always wanted one of these. Equipped with a 2 GB SD card, and Alex had also had some more. Alex was now changed into clothes that MI6 sent out. With two glocks, and 2 MP5's. He entered the car, and sat down on the handmade leather seat. Automatically the seat was adjusted perfectly for Alex, so he could be comfortable. He put his Creative Zen Vision M into the available slot and blasted some Galvanize by The Chemical Brothers.

The officer pulled out and Alex followed. The tires were automatically adjusted for use on rough conditions. He was going about 120 through the open road, when all of a sudden he was being shot at. His front tires were blown out, but that didn't matter; these were run-flat tires. Two guys on motorcycles were firing at his car. The officer was way ahead now, he knew Alex would be safe. Alex shot out his passenger window and the bullet hit straight into the guys neck, going through it and then hitting the other mans neck.

"Kill two birds with one stone" Alex said to himself. Alex couldn't see ahead, it looked to be somewhat of an explosion. As he got closer he could see what happened. The commanding officer ran over a mine. He could see his detached arms about 100 feet away from the Hummer. Alex Rider called up MI6 "DAMMIT!" "We know, keep going" For security purposes Alex will never know that man's name. Right after he pressed "end" on his phone a bunch of masked men jumped out of an unmarked black van.

Alex was in trouble. He moved the gears into reverse and drove backwards. The bunch of masked men all jumped back into the van and started to chase after him. When Alex got enough room, he did a 180. They weren't stopping, they obviously wanted Alex for something. Alex called up MI6, "They're chasing me! Can you do something about it?" It was Alan Blunt speaking, "I'm afraid we can't. Sabina might be in there, we can't risk it. Just figure it out." "Gee thanks," Alex responded, "Oh and Alan, could you tell me how Sabina's parents are doing?" "We don't know where they are" "What do you mean, you don't know where they are?" Alex asked "They disappeared about the same time Sabina did" We'll be getting a search warrant for their home soon." Alan Blunt hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

The cops busted through the Pleasure's front door, guns drawn. The leader of the group, holstered his gun as the others did so after him. They were to check every room inside the house. Every door in the house was open, except for one. They barged into the room. A breeze came from the window, which was wide open. They had no idea who's room it was. Alan called up Alex "Alex, you'll remember what Sabina Pleasure's bedroom looks like?" "Why would I? How did you kn...never mind. Yes, I'll remember what it looks like" "Okay, we are uploading the pictures now."

Alex saw the pictures on the screen, it was Sabina's room. "That's it, Alex responded. Alex knew something was up; no word from her parents when she was taken? That's odd. Alex didn't want to believe what he thought in the back of his mind, but it was always a possibility. Alex had lost the van for now, but not before throwing a GPS tracking device on the van. MI6 knew what Alex was doing, they were now tracking the van. Now that Alex was away from them, he parked his car and hid around a corner to wait for following orders.

"Alex" said Mr. Blunt, the van is headed your way. Follow them in there, we'll have a backup team right behind you. He heard the van screech to a halt, and then stop. Alex waited patiently for them to enter the building. He saw them bring in what looks like a young girl. But he wasn't sure, her face was covered with a black bag. Alex put a silencer on his guns and slightly opened the door to peak inside. He could hear her voice, it was definatley her. They were filming another video to send to the media.

He heard them leave. He had to act fast, he had no idea when they would be back. He approached the sitting girl and took off her hoodie. Before she could scream Alex pressed his hand against her mouth and put up a finger to signal to be quiet. She nodded. He walked with her slowly out of the room, which looked like an abandoned factory. Then the came back, and started shooting. "RUN TO THE CAR AND STAY THERE!" Alex yelled to Sabina. MI6 remotely opened the door for her and she jumped in and stayed there until Alex got back.

Meanwhile, back at the Pleasure's resident, they were examining the blood stains from the white sheets from Sabina Pleasure's bed. The others explored the house and found damaged goods. Alex escaped through a fire escape and ran to the car where Sabina was curled up in a ball in the drivers seat.

He started the car and drove off. As he was driving, he started to talk to her, comfort her, reassure her that everything was going to be okay. But then, back at MI6 a video popped onto the screens, it was Sabina Pleasure, begging for her life.

Right away they knew what was happening. Alan paged Alex, "Alex! It's not her! She's wearing a prosthetic mask!" Alex glared over to the girl who was now sitting up right, "Are you positive?" Alex asked, he could see that "Sabina" was eyeing something. "Alex she has a gun!" screamed Mr. Blunt. Alex hung up the phone and pistol-whipped her. He then wrapped his finger nails around the unconsicus girls next and pulled off the mask. What was underneath it was shocking. It was the boy from the prison camp. The one Alex was asking questions to when he was a "prison guard".


End file.
